


Tradition

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-28
Updated: 2002-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Benny and Ray have a hard time trying to follow certain traditions





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Tradition

## Tradition

by Pita Patter

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/pitapattr

Disclaimer: They are not mine, I wish they were, that's a crime.

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

Title: Tradition  
Author: Pita Patter  
Category: Humour, Romance,  
Rating: G  
Summary: Benny and Ray have a hard time trying to follow certain traditions. 

Tradition 

"I know it's most unusual to come before you so, but I realize how traditions are important to you. I insisted to follow this ritual, and so here I am." 

* * *

"I appreciate your seeing me like this, and I hope I don't take much of your time. You do realise it's a private matter and it has nothing to do whatsoever with - What? Oh, shut my big mouth and get on with it. Sure." 

* * *

"Nervous? No, I'm not. Yes. Maybe a tab. I've never done this in my life. But I have something quite simple to say, and there should be no problem in saying it. Oh, yes. Tea would be quite nice, thank you kindly." 

* * *

"Normally, I wouldn't be thinking of doing such a thing, but I know he'd want me to clear things with you, that's why I am here. Benny hasn't any family left, and Buck Frobisher is in Canada, and I didn't want to do this by phone in a long distance call to Icerock, Canada. Now, if you'd please - No, I'm not wasting our time and if - That's it! Don't you use that tone of voice! I'm a very busy man, too, you know?!" 

* * *

"Hum, chamomile, thank you. So, I know you realise that Ray and I have been, well, quite close for sometime now, and he has told you about the nature of our relationship. We think that we are blessed to be able to talk about it in such an open matter. And things are about to change between us again. This time, I felt it was my duty to talk to you..." 

* * *

"It's totally my fault. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have exploded like that. I guess I'm nervous. I never thought it could be this hard. It shouldn't be because Benny and I are friends for so long, and everybody knows we're like brothers. So we'd never hurt each other, right? But I'm sweating all over. It's not as easy as I pictured it. It's bigger than I thought. But I have to do this, and so..." 

* * *

"... So, Mrs. Vecchio..."

* * *

"... So Inspector Thatcher..."

* * *

"... I'd like to ask the hand of your son Ray in marriage." 

* * *

"... I'd like to ask the hand of Benny in marriage." 

The tradition was followed when the ladies gave away their children (so to speak). Two days later, Ray was more than happy to follow another tradition when Benny lifted him in his arms when they moved to their new apartment - just like any newly weds would. Once inside, as soon as they entered the bedroom, they were eager to follow other traditions about bridal nights. 

The End 

* * *

End Tradition by Pita Patter:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
